


Die in love.

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 孫東柱當時就想，若古說相機是奪走靈魂的器物，那他就真的是被一次一次的快門和閃光弄得支離破碎、再被層層剝離。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 15





	Die in love.

**Author's Note:**

> 算是有點包養的成分 攝影師和他鏡頭下的人

「到了。」  
他迷迷糊糊睜開眼睛，金英助把他輕輕搖醒後順便替他解了安全帶，本來出門就早，中間在休息站吃了點東西才有精神玩會兒手機，但休日的清晨也沒什麼人陪他聊天，滑滑社群也就算了，直到眼睛有些乾澀才又睡了一下。休旅車停在他們要住的民宿門口，一個小山莊的獨棟透天。山裡樹多雲多，看不見太陽但天還是很亮，孫東柱不喜歡這樣，都是反射雲層的光，既不溫暖還很刺眼，不如去海邊，雖然很熱但陽光很溫暖，海風也很舒服。

但你明明上次也一點都不願意踏出別墅一步。金英助笑，把他牽下車，仔細地幫他拉好毯子別拖在地上。明明說好要拍幾張海和沙灘上的照片，結果上一回去的記憶只有孫東柱因為不想曬到太陽所以把金英助纏在房間裡，陽光青天和海藍映在落地窗成了大幅的擺設壁畫，他們開著空調白日宣淫。  
「晚上的時候，還是有去逛街的。」孫東柱不滿地噘起嘴，他記得金英助給他買了一枝蘋果糖和棉花糖，套了圈圈還撈了金魚，但因為不方便養只是撈起來，又還給老闆了。本來還說會有煙火，不過因為晚上天氣不好取消了。

但這裡就真的除了這間房子就沒什麼地方好去了。已經是晚夏，山裡總有些涼，孫東柱便披著車裡帶下來的毯子。進到一樓有塊角落是民宿主人的展示櫃，是金英助喜歡的那些東西，模型啊娃娃……什麼的，男人很興奮的還指給他介紹，而他興趣缺缺，逛著屋子繞到了面向後院的那面落地窗前，一隻貓在長廊上小憩，他就開了窗門，小貓察覺動靜往他靠過來，焦點都在他披著的那條毯子。  
孫東柱拿毯子的一角去逗貓，都說貓高冷，也許幼崽比較活潑一點，拉高了布角貓就跟著伸長手跳著去搆，孫東柱把手也搭上去，貓就改成啃他的手背，並不使力，只是癢癢的，孫東柱搔著貓的後頸，毛梳理得很是整齊，看上去不像是野貓……民宿主人照顧的嗎？「還是，或許你是這裡的主人嗎？」  
貓朝他嗷了聲，不知道是肯定或是反駁，逗得孫東柱忍不住咯咯笑，躺在長廊上和貓玩在一起。金英助不知道什麼時候來了，拿著單眼，但孫東柱沒聽見快門聲。他蹲下來搔了搔貓的下巴，被不領情地躲開，就笑：「剛剛看的時候就覺得，和你真像。」  
孫東柱反駁，哪裡像了。避開金英助伸過來的手把小貓抱在懷裡，金英助總是喜歡說這種無聊的話，其實也沒什麼必要反駁的，放他去講也就無所謂，但他就是莫名的心裡堵，總是把他當小孩子小動物似地，雖然與事實也無什麼出入，但這個意識總是讓他不是很愉快。金英助也沒說什麼，只跟他說別躺在地板上，小心著涼。他抱著貓，心裡沒什麼主意，抬頭問正要關落地窗門的男人，「貓可以帶進屋裡嗎？」金英助點點頭，「反正你也嫌無聊，正好讓他陪你。」

貓進了屋子就不那麼黏他了，好像是為了進來才跟他諂媚一樣，真是狡猾。孫東柱埋怨道，金英助聽了笑而不語，小孩難得嚐一回他平常的滋味，也是有趣。

金英助像是真的來度假的，找了個景觀好的房間，就坐下來開始寫生，留孫東柱閒得發慌，書櫃裡的書翻了幾頁讀不下去，又找到了放DVD的櫃子，好在有些音樂劇的碟片，徵求同意後開了家庭劇院來看，民宿倒是佈置得很齊全。劇情播了一半他就睡著了，並不是無趣，只是今天的確醒得早，孫東柱再睜開眼的時候已經不知道播完過去多久，螢幕又跳回了初始選擇的畫面，身上的毯子從披著變成蓋在胸腹，應該是金英助來瞧過他。要起身的時候才感覺腳邊毛茸茸的，小貓又蜷在他旁邊了。他把毯子留給了貓，踩著光腳丫去找金英助，看看時間和天色也是近了日落，他們都不善料理，所以是金英助先帶了一些即食的食物，一整天也沒耗什麼體力就隨意吃了。  
孫東柱在金英助收拾的時候溜到房間，單眼就擱在桌上，他打開來，白天的時候金英助的確有拍了幾張他在逗貓的照片，再往旁邊按就都是不同的、之前給他拍的照片，放一起看，那幾張就顯得格格不入。

「要先洗澡嗎？」金英助倚在門口問他。他轉過頭，放下相機走到對方跟前在臉頰上親了一口，「那一起嗎？」

金英助總是溫柔的替他清洗身體，不管是事前或事後，泡沫沾在手上順著身體塗抹，像是作畫的時候難得不在意穿著的衣物，將顏料親手抹上畫布，大抵無論金英助做什麼，都有那麼一點藝術的影，金英助總是在藝術源於生活的下半接上一句——情感和慾望是靈感的謬思，而你是我的謬思。雖然膩人卻也淺移默化刻在孫東柱腦子裡，每每說服自己：那他會因此動情動慾，也是正常的。溫熱的水沖去身上的泡沫，在撩撥撫弄之後早已起了反應，金英助給他披上毛巾材質的浴袍，將他抱出浴室，塌塌米式的臥房已經鋪好了床鋪，他被放在上頭打開腿擴張，而習慣於性愛的身體並不需要花費太多時間，他還沒能抓好床單金英助就撞了進來。

與家裡和其他旅館的床不同，失去了床墊也就沒了緩衝，金英助的每一次頂撞抽插都讓他小幅度地在地上摩擦，儘管墊有床單也柔軟不了多少，金英助抓著他的腿將他折起，就看見臀上和後腰被磨出了一片紅，於是緩了操幹的頻率，跪著讓孫東柱的腿墊在他大腿上，小腿和腳掌往內撓上了金英助的腰，而下半身將近懸空地被拉起，又進得更深了。

「不、嗯……」

他被一連串猛烈的頂撞肏射了。軟著嗓子喊太深了、好舒服、要去了。性愛的前半段他都是無比享受的，精液一股一股從未被觸碰就高潮的性器裡流出來，比起手淫要更舒服，所以脫口而出的淫詞浪語也並非逢場作戲，只是更投入性愛的助語。剛高潮完的身體還發著抖，金英助放慢了抽插的速度，然後緩緩抽出來，再插入的時候手裡多了一台單眼。  
「笑一個？」是開玩笑的。一心多用的金英助沒剛剛幹得那麼激烈，但孫東柱也已經養好了默契主動晃著腰，金英助甚至開了閃光燈，把孫東柱的皮膚照得死白，但頰側卻酡紅得明顯，身上散亂的浴袍和纖瘦而明顯的鎖骨喉結被打出了深深的陰影，對比明顯。他其實已經累了，不應期也還沒完全過，也許打開照片會看見明顯的倦容，卻還是主動送著腰，而且無語地感覺到金英助愈發興奮，打開過往那些照片皆大同小異，其實並不好看，色彩失衡、常常沒對到焦，他集中於快感更無暇顧及表情，雙眼無神、眉頭皺緊或烏黑眼底盡被收在相機膠卷，金英助卻說是美的，那些不加偽飾而忠於原始慾望的模樣，更接近純粹的靈魂。  
孫東柱當時就想，若古說相機是奪走靈魂的器物，那他就真的是被一次一次的快門和閃光弄得支離破碎、再被層層剝離。

金英助拍得差不多了才把單眼放到一旁，扣著孫東柱的腰大力操幹，直至將所有都讓孫東柱接住。孫東柱高潮了兩次已經懶得去管了，往枕頭側躺枕到濕漉的感覺時才發現是自己早已哭得滿臉狼狽，半乾的淚痕甚至有點濕黏，也許在照片裡能看到曳成銀河，他還以為他到後來早就麻木無聲了，這樣看來宇宙本來也就沉默寂靜，倒也不算錯。  
突然想起自己叫床的時候似乎也驚動了屋裡的幼貓，打開門縫要尋牠就鑽了進來，孫東柱無聊，拿相機去拍貓，小貓被閃光燈嚇得踉蹌，又跑走了。

看吧，一點都不像。

fin.


End file.
